devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Items in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening has a large amount of Key Items that are used to progress through the game. List of Key Items in Devil May Cry 3 Astronomical Board The Astronomical Board is an astrological device powered by time which displays the endless void.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Astronomical Board: "An astrological device which displays the endless void. Said to be powered by time." It can be found during Mission 4 in the Astral Chamber, and can be used to raise the gates set along the stairs in the Chamber of Echoes in Mission 5. Vajura Vajura is a model of an ancient trident-like weapon used to control lightning. This is merely an ornament and has no battle use.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Vajura: "Model of an ancient weapon used to control lightning. This is merely an ornament." It can be collected in the Chamber of Echoes in Mission 5 once the Astronomical Board is used. Vajura itself is needed for the device which raises up the cage in the Living Statue Room where the Soul Of Steel lies. Three Essences Essence of Intelligence.png|Essence of Intelligence File:Essence of Technique.png|Essence of Technique File:Essence of Warrior.png|Essence of the Warrior Three Essences '''is a trio of magical stones, which prove your skills and are used to power up the stand with Artemis in Mission 6. They are earned by completing one of three trials. Two stones are required to power up the Artemis. The third one lowers the stand and makes Artemis available for personal use. Such essences being: Essence of Intelligence - a blue essence, which is given by completing Trial of Wisdom - the left path. Essence of Technique - a red essence, which is located at the end of the Trial of Skill - the middle path. Essence of Fighting - a green essence, which is given by completing Trial of Warrior - the right path. Soul of Steel '''Soul of Steel is the essence of a powerful and fearless soul.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Soul of Steel: "The essence of a powerful and fearless soul. Its possessor need not fear hell nor oblivion." It is found by Dante within a cage in Living Statue Room during Mission 5, after he acquires and uses Vajura. It allows the possessor to walk on air over the abyss in the Endless Infernum, and is used to open the door to the Surge of Fortunas. Orihalcon Orichalcon.png|Orichalcon full-size. Orichalcon fragment.png| Orichalcon fragment. Orichalcon frag 1.png| Orichalcon first fragment (same as the previous one). Orichalcon frag 2.png|Orichalcon second fragment. Orichalon frag 3.png|Orichalcon third fragment. Orihalcon is a stone-like material which can be used as an energy source. Dante finds several pieces of Orihalcon during his time in Temen-ni-gru, and he uses these fragments to power several mechanisms. These mechanisms are, namely, the elevator from the Chamber of Echoes to the Upper Temen-ni-gru, the door to the Lair of Judgement, and the Devilsprout Lift.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment: "A piece of Orihalcon which grants amazing power. They say it was used as an energy source."Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Orihalcon: "A perfectly formed piece of Orihalcon. Said to open the door to the Lair of Judgment."Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Orihalcon Fragment: "A mysterious stone used as a power source. It is one fragment that must be made whole to use." Dante finds one orihalcon in Mission 07 and uses it to power an elevator. The next is found in Mission 13. The third orihalcon must be pieced together from three fragments found in Mission 15 and one found in Mission 16. Siren's Shriek Siren's Shriek is a teardrop-like vial found in the Room of Tranquil Souls, during Mission 7, and is used in the Chamber of Echoes to open the door blocked by "crimson fire".Devil May Cry 3, In-game note: "Crimson flames twist and dance around the door keeping all would-be trespassers at bay. Used the Siren's Shriek."Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Siren's Shriek: "The sorrowful shriek of the siren. Calms even the most ferocious of flames." Crystal Skull Crystal Skull is a mysterious crystal carving resembling a human skull.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Crystal Skull: "An eerie sculpture made of magic crystal. It seems to be a piece of a larger creation." It can be picked up in the Cursed Skull Chamber in Mission 7, once the skull cage is broken,Devil May Cry 3, In-game note: "Those who seek the crystal skull, free me from the depths of darkness." and is used to unlock the door to the Moonlight Mile, found in the same mission. Ignis Fatuus Ignis Fatuus is Leviathan's power source. It is composed of souls of those sent to hell for various reasons.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Ignis Fatuus: "Souls of those sent to hell for various sins. They are Leviathan's energy source." It can be found in Mission 8 in Leviathan's Retina, but is covered by a membranous curtain. It can only be picked up once its greed for orbs is satisfied,Devil May Cry 3, In-game note: "A curtain of light covers the membraneous wall. Its greed of orbs will be its undoing." and is used to dissolve the membrane leading to Leviathan's Heart. Ambrosia Ambrosia is a demonic fruit which humankind is forbidden to even touch.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Ambrosia: "Fruit that mankind is forbidden to even touch. It is said to unlock the door to paradise." It unlocks the door to the Sunken Opera House and can be found in the second Provisions Storeroom in Mission 9. Stone Mask Stone Mask is a magical mask created by an ancient priest. It is used to raise the bridge to the Neo-Generator on the Subterranean Lake.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Stone Mask: "A mask of magic made by an ancient priest. It is said he who dons it can part rivers." It can be found in Mission 10 in a distant part of Limestone Cavern which is only accessible through the Sunken Opera House, and it is used to raise a sunken pathway to reach the Neo-Generator. Neo-Generator Neo Generator.png|Neo-Generator Haywire Neo-Generator.png|Haywire Neo-Generator There are two Neo-Generators which Dante finds, both of which are used to move The Rotating Bridge. The first Neo-Generator can be found on an island on the Subterranean Lake in Mission 10. It is accessible only by a bridge raised by the power of the Stone Mask. It is used at the beginning of Mission 11 to rotate the main bridge.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Neo-Generator: "A magic artifact able to supply power for an eternity. It is used to power the main bridge." The second generator, called Haywire Neo-Generator is taken by Dante at the beginning of Mission 12, in the Torture Chamber just after defeating Beowulf. However, Dante starts to feel weakened and falls on his knees. Jester immediately appears, and after some threatening from Dante's side he explains that the generator is the only key to move forward. He also tells him that the generator drains the soul of those who hold it in exchange for power.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Haywire Neo-Generator: "He who holds this broken device is irradiated and their soul is drained in exchange for power." In gameplay terms it results in Dante constantly losing his health in exchange for an infinite Devil Trigger which cannot be turned off. The damage received from Haywire Generator isn't counted in total mission score. Golden Sun & Onyx Moonshard Golden Sun.png|Golden Sun Onyx Moonshard.png|Onyx Moonshard Golden Sun and Onyx Moonshard are a pair of figurines used to unlock the seal in the Sun & Moon chamber in Mission 16. The sculptures contrast each other.Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Golden Sun: "A sculpture etched in the shape of a golden sun. It contrasts the onyx moonshard sculpture."Devil May Cry 3, Key Item File — Onyx Moonshard: "A sculpture etched in the shape of an onyx moon. It contrasts the golden sun sculpture." The first can be found in the Waking Sun Chamber, while the second is hidden in the Chamber of Sins. Samsara Samsara is a sculpture symbolizing time-space continuum, which can be found in Infinity Nirvana in Mission 19 once all demons are slain before the room's hourglass drains. It is used in Nirvana of Illusions to break the Room of the Fallen Ones—Nirvana of Illusions—Infinity Nirvana—Lost Souls Nirvana portal circle''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Samsara': "Sculpture symbolizing the time-space continuum. Used to restore order to time-space rifts." and open the path to The End of the Line. Background *A Vajra is a short metal weapon with a name meaning both "thunderbolt" and "diamond", said to have the nature of a diamond (it can cut any substance but not be cut itself) and the nature of the thunderbolt (irresistible force). It was a spiritual implement used symbolically in Indian religions. In Hinduism, it was considered the weapon of Indra, the god of weather. *Ambrosia is a fragrant food or drink of the gods in Greek mythology, and was depicted as conferring ageless immortality upon consumption, though it was poisonous to mortals. It is thought to be either a type of honey or a hallucinogenic fungi such as Amanita muscaria. *Orihalcon is a valuable red metal of Greek legend which was said to cover the Temple to Poseidon and Cleito on Atlantis and the vessels within the Temple of Solomon. It was said to be an alloy of copper, usually with gold. *Crystal skulls are models of the human skull carved from clear or milky quartz. The life-size specimens are often claimed to be pre-Columbian Mesoamerican artifacts which radiate psychic energy, but mainstream scientific opinion holds that they are forgeries manufactured in Europe. *The Sirens were bird-women who lured mariners into shipwrecking with their enchanting singing. Their name is similar to foreign names for the Mermaid, a similar creature that was a fish-woman hybrid. *Onyx is a semi-precious stone often used for hardstone-carving. There are different varieties of it, but the most famous one is pure black. *Ignis fatuus ( ) refers to the ghostly lights sometimes seen at night or twilight over bogs, swamps, or marshes. They are sometimes associated with the spirits of the deceased. *Samsara is the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth due to karma in religions such as Hinduism and Buddhism. It is considered a state of suffering that can only be ended by enlightenment or pious deeds. **Although Samsara in Buddhism refers to a circle of reincarnation and suffering, the in-game Samsara is used to actually break the circle.Devil May Cry 3, In-game note: "Stop the vicious circle by bending time and space. Looks like something can be inserted here." References Category:Items Category:Devil May Cry 3